Hurgarse la nariz
by johanauzumaki28
Summary: (One-shot). De tal padre, tales hijos. GintokixKagura.


Gintama.

One-shot.

Hurgarse la nariz.

GintokixKagura.

Historia sin fines de lucro, de fan para fans. Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de su respectivo autor.

…

Kagura frunció el ceño.

"Gin, tenemos que hablar" Se plantó frente al hombre de cabello plateado que estaba sentado cómodamente en el sillón, mirando la televisión, televisión que ahora su esposa cubría con su cuerpo.

Resignadamente, levantó su rostro con lentitud, observando a la peli rosa.

"¿Hablar? Eh" Dijo, picándose su fosa nasal derecha con su dedo meñique, totalmente desinteresado.

La mujer al ver eso le salió una gran vena en la sien, por el enfado.

Su esposo era un completo idiota.

No como ella, una bella dama sana física y mentalmente.

"¿Sabes que hacen tus hijos?" Preguntó con un tono un tanto inquisidor.

"No" Respondió, prestando más atención a su dedo, que anteriormente se encontraba en su nariz, con un moco pegado.

La idea de golpearlo se le hizo muy tentadora a Kagura.

Agitó con gracia su largo cabello rosa y con indignación exclamó:

"Se hurgan la nariz sin vergüenza alguna"

Gin ya dejo de ver su dedo meñique para verla a ella.

"¡En público!" Agregó frustrada.

"¿Y qué?" Discretamente el peli plateado embarró la mucosidad que tenía su dedo en el sillón, muy alejado de él.

Ella torció la boca, aún más.

"¡¿Y qué?! ¡Dices!" Gritó "¡No puedo creerlo!" Enfureció.

"¡Oh, vamos mujer! Déjalos ser" Usó su entonación jocosa y vaga.

"¡¿Qué los deje ser?!" Se enojó más.

Agradecían que sus hijos no se encontraran en casa, sino se asustarían con los gritos de la Yato, ahora Sakata.

"¡Maldición!, ¡¿sabes lo que me dices?!" Colocó sus manos en la cintura, destilando furia.

Gintoki pasó su mano por su revoltoso cabello y maldijo, su mujer era problemática.

"¡Vamos, Kagura! Si son solo niños" dijo "Ya pronto dejaran de hacerlo" Aseguró.

Eso pareció calmarla un poco, solo un poco.

"¡No puedo creer que estés tan pacifico!" Mencionó con el rostro aún severo.

"Por el tono que usas parece que me culpas a mí de que los niños se piquen el cerebro" Insinuó.

"¡Joder! ¡Si tú eres el único que hace eso todo el día delante de quien sea! Era de esperarse que ellos hayan copiado eso de su honorable padre" Soltó Kagura.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Ahora es mi maldita culpa?!" Gritó al fin Gintoki "¡Pero esos niños apenas y me abrazan! ¡Mierda!, esos críos solo toman lo malo de mi" Refunfuñó.

"¡Sí! ¡Exacto!" El rostro de la mujer se ensombreció "Tienes que enseñarles cosas buenas Gin, cosas buenas" Remarcó las últimas palabras.

Gintoki volvió a maldecir, más fuerte.

Tenía que apaciguar las cosas antes que Kagura destruyera la casa, como otras veces.

"Tendré una charla con ellos después, ¿vale?" Le prometió.

"De acuerdo" Se tranquilizó, confiando en él.

Gintoki suspiró aliviado.

"¡Mamá ya llegamos!" Anunció un pequeño niño de 8 años de cabello rosa y ojos magentas entrando a la casa, seguido de cerca de una niña de 6 años de cabello plateado alborotado y unos profundos ojos azules. Solo que había un pequeño detalle…

Los dos de estaban hurgando la nariz, sin decencia alguna.

Kagura puso mala cara y un aura de muerte la rodeo, que Gintoki presenció y lo hizo temblar. Tétricamente la mujer giró su cabeza para el ver a su esposo, quien estaba atrás de ella, y siniestramente le susurró:

"Ves…"

"Chicos" Fingiendo una sonrisa Kagura volteó a ver a sus retoños "Su padre quiere hablar con ustedes" Terminó.

El nombrado rápidamente tomó a sus hijos y los llevó a la cocina, preocupado y temeroso.

Inhaló y exhaló, bajó la confundida mirada de los niños, quienes dejaron de picarse la nariz.

Después de un sermón largo hecho por Gintoki Sakata y una impaciente mujer caminando de aquí hacia allá en la sala, por fin salieron.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó.

"Discúlpanos mamá" Sus hijos inclinaron sus cabecitas en una reverencia.

La peli rosa no se resistió a tan tierna escena y corrió a abrazar a sus bebés. Lo que no vio es que Gintoki al ver que se dirigía a ellos, pensó que ella lo abrazaría así que extendió los brazos, listo para recibir a su amada esposa, que nunca llegó. Observó como Kagura apretaba con su crecido pecho a sus hijos, quienes lo soportaban gracias a que habían sacado su monstruosa fuerza. Gintoki al instante regreso los brazos a los costados, como si nunca hubiera hecho esa vergonzosa acción.

"Que no se vuelva a repetir" Dijo, Levantándose "¿Quieren algo de comer?" Preguntó feliz.

"¡Yo quiero una malteada de fresa!" Gritó la menor.

"¡Yo un pastel de chocolate!" Ahora el hermano mayor.

"¡Yo quiero las 2 cosas!" Se unió el padre.

Haciendo que una gotita de sudor saliera en la frente de Kagura, al más mero estilo anime.

"¡Yosh!, se los compraré" Los ojos de todos brillaron "Pero… ¡con dinero de papi!" Anunció feliz. Y a una impresionante velocidad secuestró la cartera que estaba detrás del televisor.

"¡Espera!" No pudo decir nada más, su esposa ya había desaparecido.

Elevó los hombros, restándole importancia.

"Volverá cuando se dé cuenta de que no tengo dinero" Dijo de manera natural.

Y como si fuera costumbre o herencia las tres personas que se encontraban ahí, como si hubieran sincronizado sus movimientos al mismo tiempo, llevaron su dedo meñique derecho a su nariz para hurgarse sus fosas nasales, mirando sin expresión la puerta por donde la joven de ropa china se había ido.

"Maldición, esa mujer fue difícil de quitar" Comentaron todos al unísono, mientras se iban a diferentes lugares de la vivienda, sin dejar de manosearse la nariz.

Valiéndoles poco su madre, y el discurso en la cocina.

Igual que siempre, iguales que él, iguales a Gintoki, iguales a su padre.

…

¡Yo!

Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Gintama, ¡estoy tan emocionada!

Aún no me termino la sería completa, voy en el capítulo 139, ¡apenas salió Tsukuyomi!, todavía me queda la segunda temporada y la continuación, además de las películas y OVA's. Tengo un largo camino que recorrer.

Pero aún así no pude resistirme a escribir sobre Gin y Kagura, ¡son tan linda pareja!

Demo, ¡soy fiel fan del SougoxKagura!

¡Domo Arigatou por leer!

Me disculpo si no supe interpretar bien la actitud de un personaje, y/o posibles faltas de ortografía.

Se despide Johana Uzumaki.


End file.
